A Special Relationship
by KymanFTW
Summary: When fun-loving, hyper-active Alfred moves to England to attend Hetalia World Academy, he just can't stop running into the grumpy Brit Arthur. Despite his aggressive nature and in-a-relationship status, the American makes it his personal mission to win Arthur over and become his boyfriend. FRUK and eventual USUK and others (crappy summary but please read first chapter at least xD)
1. Chapter 1

I'd never been on a train before. I know, it sounds crazy, a 17 year old guy having never been on a train before. But it was the truth! Up until recently I lived in New York where I either just walked or cycled everywhere. I preferred that, to be honest, and so did my Mom. Typical over-protective Mom, she said the trains where dangerous and a 'terrorist threat' or some shizz like that.

But now it was the first day of my new school, like, a bazillion miles away from New York, or America for that matter, and I was on my own underground trying desperately to claw my way past all the people rushing at me, all seemingly going the opposite way from me. I had my school bag clutched at my side tightly as I barged through the crowds, Mom had warned me about pick-pockets and the like, though I don't think anyone could pick-pocket me in this mad frenzy of people even if they wanted to.

Finally I saw my train and ran for it madly, waving my arms to make it stay, though I couldn't actually see the driver or half of the train for that matter as it was so long. I leapt on quickly, scared the doors would shut on me suddenly, and scanned quickly for a seat. I found one in-between two people obviously on their way to work, and they shuffled as much as they could away from me one I sat down. I just shrugged and smiled, taking it all in. It was so crazy, being on a train for the first time, especially without my Mom, but what shocked me the most was all the people.

So many people and they were all so different from each other. One thing they had in common was that they all looked as bored and depressed as each other, minus a few kids who by their uniform I guessed also went to my school. Looking around I saw a lot of people in the mandatory uniform, some younger and a few older than me. But the train still had a few stops to go until it reached my school, judging by the 'lil map thing on the roof, so I assumed it would fill up some more.

After a loud beeping sound (and I will admit, I did get a little panicky at first and was about to stand up and run the heck of the train thinking it was a bomb alarm or something) which turned out actually to be a signal that the doors were about to close, the doors did just that and suddenly the train was shooting down through the darkness off the tunnels taking me to my destination.

Things where going well and I was actually quite enjoying myself until suddenly...well, I guess you could say the moment that boy stepped foot on the train thinks kinda went downhill from there. Downhill in a good way, if that made any sense. There stood before me was honestly the most handsome and totally hottest boy I'd ever laid eyes upon. He had the most green of eyes that were so many different shades they were almost hypnotising. Shiny, messy blonde hair and pale, slightly freckled skin and damn _those eyebrows_. I didn't know it was possible to have eyebrows that bushy but this dude had pulled it off brilliantly. He was rather short and not very muscular, but his clothes were perfectly pressed and straight, though his shoes did remain slightly scuffed and his uniform was clearly more dirty than mine, though I guess mine was brand new.

He turned sharply and turned, looking directly at the man sitting opposite me. A large, grubby man in his late 40's, who looked a bit like a hobo but judging by his briefcase I assumed he most work somewhere.

"Excuse me sir, but I do believe you are sitting in my seat." the most British accent I had ever heard suddenly came from the blonde boy's mouth, so thick you could smear it on your pancakes.

The man looked slightly surprised for a minute, before suddenly snorting and spitting; "I don't see yer name on it."

"Ahem. Yes, well, I must inform you that I have been getting on this very train for the past three years and I have never once found anyone to be sitting on it, so you're obviously new to this service and where unaware. So now that I have so kindly informed you would you care to do me the kind favour of moving?" he spoke without blinking, face serious but also eerily calm at the same time.

His voice though...I could listen to it all day. It was so beautiful, it sounded so regal and fancy, unlike anything I'd ever heard before since moving to England. He sounded fancier than the freakin' Queen! But not in a stuck-up snobbish way, in a polite gentleman manner.

"Beat it kid. I got 'ere first. Now scram." the man growled, face turning red in anger.

"I will not ask you again sir, please remove yourself from my seat." the Brit was starting to cause a scene as I saw several people look up from their newspapers to observe, and some of the school kids began sniggering and whispering, obviously knowing the blonde.

"Get. The fuck. Out. Of. My. Face." the hobo guy snarled, eyes almost ablaze in anger. I saw his hand twitch, forming a fist. Damn this guy was crazy!

I looked to my left suddenly, the seat was empty. I hadn't noticed the lady who'd been sitting there leave. Quickly, I coughed up.

"Uuum, dude? There's, uh...an...extra seat, like, here?" I managed to choke out, damn what had happened to me? I was usually so cool, so collect...but this guy...he had my tongue tied in noughts! Until now I hadn't even known I swung for the other team! Wait...I didn't, did I? But I thought he was freakishly hot and handsome, that must mean something surely? And if he asked me out on a date? My face suddenly burned red at the thought. Of course I'd say yes.

The Brit turned around suddenly, eyes scanning me up and down quickly. He sighed and rolled his eyes, before turning to give the hobo a glare before trotting over to the seat next to me and sitting down, huffing loudly.

I gave him a sympathetic smile, praying to Ronald McDonald that my blush had gone down.

"Uh-I-I'm Alfred." I managed to say, spitting slightly.

"Charmed. I'm Arthur Kirkland." the boy said emotionlessly, before picking up a newspaper and scanning it intently.

Wait. What just happened? Did Arthur Kirkland just _ignore _me? I mean, sure he'd given me his name but...that was it? Back at my old school I'd been so cool, so confident, so popular! But now...now nobody gave me two glances or even wanted to hold a simple conversation! I hoped all English people weren't like that...though apparently my school was famed for having a wide variety of nationalities attend, I guess that's why it was called World Academy. The Head Teacher had told me I was the first American there however, so I hoped people treated my nicely.

Heck, what was I saying!? Of course they would. I was Alfred. F Jones, the jock, the trendsetter, the lady killer, I'd have this school wrapped around my little finger by the end of the week. Okay, so even if I didn't have _the whole school_ per say, I decided right there and then to make it my personal mission to have a proper conversation with this Arthur dude. He would be mine!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the train stopped and followed the crowd of school kids off the train. I tried to stay near Arthur but he rushed off hurriedly, leaving me alone.

"Dang it." I muttered, wanting to of pursed him further.

The school was a short walk from the train station and I made it there in no time. My twin brother Matthew, who lived with my Father and his new girlfriend (it's a long and confusing story, don't ask) also attended the school and had promised to meet me at the school gates but to my annoyance he wasn't there.

I waited impatiently, trying hard to ignore all the weird looks I was getting, and scanned the area searching for someone who liked similar to me. But he was no where. I could of sworn I heard someone faintly calling my name, but I certainly couldn't see who said it. It was really creepy, like a ghost or something was hanging around me. I decided I'd just have to be brave and go in alone.

My first class was English of all subjects, and I walked into class hoping to just sit down and be left alone. No such luck. The teacher pulled me up suddenly and told me to introduce myself.

"Settle down children. We have a new student in class today, all the way from America. His name is...uum..." the teacher faltered.

"Alfred F. Jones!" I cried, striking a pose. "The F stands for freedom." I nodded curtly.

"You're from America?" a weird accent suddenly spoke up. I looked over to a creepy-looking kid with white hair and red eyes. An albino? Huh, I'd never seen one before. "Does that mean you're good at sports?"

"Well actually-" I started, but was interrupted by a Spanish-sounding voice.

"We need someone else to join the school baseball team, maybe you could be our new member?" the tanned boy smiled at me.

I thought for a moment, before nodding happily. "Sure! I'd love to! Baseball is like my favourite sport ever! I also like-"

"Yes, yes, thank-you Alfred. You may take a seat now. I believe there is a seat next to Arthur."

Arthur? I felt my heart skip a beat. It couldn't be. I looked over. It was.

Sitting in the back row by the window was that Brit, my Brit, Arthur bloody Kirkland. He was hunched over a sketch pad, muttering angrily under his breath and seemingly drawing something.

"Mr Kirkland, I've told you already about drawing in class!" the teacher said sternly.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, tucking the sketch pad away in his bag and glaring angrily at me as though it was somehow my fault. I gave him an apologetic smile and he scowled and turned away.

But seriously! This was too good to be true! I couldn't believe it. I sauntered over quickly, trying to act cool, but ended up tripping over a few bags and banging my knee on a desk before I finally stumbled into my own.

"S-sup." I said coolly to him.

"Don't bloody speak to me, wanker." he spat back, not looking up.

I frowned. "It's, uh, me, Alfred. Y'know, the train guy." I tried to jog his memory.

"Oh. You." he looked unimpressed.

"So, uh, what where you drawing?" the teacher had started the lesson and was talking monotonously from the front, loud enough just for me not to be heard.

"Is it any of your business?" he snapped back angrily, taking the sketch pad back out once he saw the teacher wasn't looking,

"Probably writing love letters to his boyfriend." a dark-haired Italian sneered, leaning back in his chair to talk to us.

"Y-you have a boyfriend?" inside my whole body seemed to collapse. I didn't dare think what I looked like on the outside.

"Yes, I'm gay. Is that a problem?" Arthur growled defensively.

"Oh, uh, no, no, of course not man." I rambled quickly, feeling my face heat up. "I-I like boys too." I added.

"Oh?" Arthur looked genuinely surprised for a minute, but obviously noticed this and went back to scowling.

"Everyone in this fucking school seems to." the Italian muttered, looking angry for some reason.

"A bunch of fags, the lot of you." he growled.

"Excuse me Lovino, but aren't I correct in thinking you go out with Antonio?" Arthur muttered, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Well Antonio's such a wimp he might as well be classed as a girl." the Italian smirked.

"Hey I heard that you asshole!" the Spaniard now known as Antonio shouted across the room.

"Love you too sweetie." Lovino said mockingly, sarcasm dripping from his seemingly sharp tongue.

"Boys! Settle down at once!" the teacher finally yelled above the talking.

We quietened down at once, returning to whispering.

"So everyone here has a boyfriend then?" I asked worriedly.

"Pretty much." Lovino shrugged, he didn't look like he could be bothered talking to me any more. "We're all boys here pretty much so we sorta just resorted to it. It's kinda fucked up but then so's everything so who cares?" with that he turned back to his work, and I guessed that was all I was getting out of him for the day.

So, Arthur had a boyfriend. Fuck. I wondered who it could be. I looked around the room slowly, peering at everyone. Nobody in there looked good enough for Arthur, despite most of their good looks. Everyone at this school seemed so...shiny and bright, so perfect in every way. It was hella weird. Sure the people were not bad looking but still, none of them matched up to Arthur, that messy blonde hair, adorable face and those eyebrows damn...whoever had him was lucky. Well, for the moment they were. That was until I won them over and then, sadly, it would seem Arthur would have no choice but to break up with him.

But I didn't feel too bad. Since everyone at this school seemed good looking, and was apparently gay, I'm sure he'd have no trouble finding a different boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Whatever, I didn't care.

I wanted to outright ask him who he went out with, but I realized some random name probably wouldn't be much good to me. I'd have to wait and see it first hand, at recess maybe.

Finally the bell rang for recess and we piled out of the classroom joyfully, the corridors errupting int noise. I knew I couldn't lose sight of Arthur, and I was just about to catch right up to him when I was suddenly forcefully pulled back and pushed to the side.

"This is the guy I was talking about. He looks pretty good, right?" oh shit. It was that weird albino dude again.

"And he's American." I looked over at Lovino's apparent boyfriend, the Spaniard Antonio.

I noticed a new person now in front of me, he had long blonde hair and shiny blue eyes, I had to admit, he was pretty good looking. But he was French, judging by the tiny French flag pin he wore on his blazer, so I guess it wasn't surprising. All French people looked good, it was just the law.

"Ah, oui he looks perfect! Such muscular arms..." I frowned as the Frenchman suddenly began practically molesting me in the corridors, feeling me up all over. I finally got him to stop and stepped back, slightly horrified.

"Hey Francis" the albino smirked. "I don't think your boyfriend would be too happy with you molesting the new kid." he laughed.

"Oh Gilbert, you my child-like innocent, I just had to be sure he was suitable for the team." he smiled slyly, and I didn't believe him for a second. I don't think the other two did either. "So this means I can quit now, non?"

"Hell no! We need as many players on the team as we can get." Gilbert barked.

"But I hate sports! I get all sweaty and smelly and the uniform is so _bland_! Not pretty or elegant at all!" Francis whined.

"Sport is not about prettiness or elegance Francis, it's about teamwork or some shit like that. You have to stick with the team." Antonio ordered.

Francis sighed. "Fine fine, whatever. I suppose since I get to look at this cutie in a baseball uniform it won't be _all_ bad." he teased.

"So can I like, go now?" I said finally, knowing I needed to find Arthur and his boyfriend before the end of recess.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Gilbert smirked. "But practice is at 5PM sharp, don't be late!"

"Oh you can talk Gil, I don't think you've showed up on time yet!" Antonio muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it asshole, I have so! There was that one time! A few years ago! So hah!" Prussia smirked, pulling a face at the two. "Come on then." he put arm around each boy and sauntered away, laughing that weird laugh of his. I still didn't know what country he was from.

I sighed a breath of relief, glad to finally be rid of those three. I wondered if everyone in the school were as crazy as those guys, I guess I'd just have to wait and find out. I began walking back the direction I'd been originally going, trying my hardest to find Arthur in the short time I now had left. Suddenly, Gilbert turned and looked at me, walking over to me once more. Great.

"By the way, _Alfred F. Jones_." he said my name mockingly.

I sighed. "Yes?" I forced a smile.

"I can't help but find it...slightly weird..."

Oh wow, _this_ guy found something weird?! Had he looked at_ himself_ lately?

"...how similar you look to my boyfriend. I know you're his twin brother and all but-"

Woah woah woah what. Did he just say...? No, he...he couldn't possibly. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh sweet Jesus. This guy was dating my _brother_?

If I'd been drinking something I would of surely spat it out at that point.

"Y-you go out with Mattie!?" I cried, eyes wide in disgust and shock and surprise and everything else imaginable.

This loud, obnoxious, overly-confident guy was dating my brother? Shy, quiet, nearly never-even-around Mattie?

"Yup. Me and him are_ pretty _in love I'd say." the albino smiled smugly, nodding his head.

"Oh. Well then. Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I was a bit calmer now, after the initial shock.

"Well whenever I mention Birdy around others they all look at me like I'm crazy. They don't even remember him or know what he looks like! They think I'm lying about having a boyfriend! It's fucking weird!"

"Oh." I frowned. "Yeah. Mattie is pretty quiet. And hard to find. He was meant to wait for me this morning at the school gates but never showed up. Weird." I shrugged.

"Huh? He was there though! I saw him! He even text me and asked if I'd seen you, but I didn't know what you looked like you see, y'know, some twins look completely different from the other right?" he laughed.

"Matthew was there? Huh." I'm sure I looked just as confused as I sounded. "I'll have to catch up with him earlier, tell him I'm sorry for not seeing him."

"Sure okay, whatever. Well, yeah, I just thought I'd say that. And to let you know he's taken." he hissed slightly.

"What!?" was this guy _crazy_? Wait, why did I even ask that question? _Of course _he was. "Dude he's my freaking brother! Twin brother! Why the fuck would I want to date him?" I spat.

"I dunno." he shrugged casually, like it was the most normal statement in the world. "Weirder shit has happened at this school, you'd be surprised. I'm just pissed that everyone assumes I'm single. You'd think it was a good thing but its not, not when everyone else is fucking taken. So it's not like I can play around with the ladies or whatever." he sounded annoyed.

"I mean, my bro Ludwig has Feliciano..."

This guy had a brother? Shit. I dreaded to think what anyone related to him would be like. Maybe even weirder than him.

"My pal Roderich has Elizaveta, Antonio has Lovino, and Francis has Arthur."

Wait. What?

"I mean, fucking Arthur Kirkland! Even he has a boyfriend and I don't! Well I mean I do, but, nobody freaking believes me! Honestly-"

I ignored everything else Gilbert said from then on. My ears went numb, as did my whole body. I'd found out who Arthur's boyfriend was. Francis. Mother. Fucking. Francis. That creepy French pervert who deemed it acceptable to molest a random guy he'd met one second beforehand. I could only dare imagine what he wouldn't do to someone who was officially his boyfriend.

Well shit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay for double updates! XD Also might I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes in the story, I really should check it beforehand but I just really wanna get the next chapters up as quick as possible for you guys. ^^ Thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em coming! :D_

Recess went by way to fast, especially considering I never actually found Arthur (not that I needed to now that I knew who his boyfriend was) and soon I found myself walking into maths. I don't mean to brag, but maths was actually one of my best subjects and I wasn't surprised to see Arthur in there, the top class, because he seemed like a smart guy.

Surprisingly enough though he was sitting right at the front of the class, again, with an empty seat next to him. Thankfully the teacher spared me an introduction and instead just told me to sit next to Arthur again.

"Hey dude!" I grinned at him, but either he didn't hear or was choosing to ignore me. "Why are you sitting at the front this time?" I questioned, pursuing him further.

Arthur sighed and turned to me, obviously getting the fact I wasn't about to give up on talking to him. "If you must know..." he scowled. "I was moved seat for drawing when I was meant to be working. It's not my bloody fault I'm terrible at maths, I don't even know why I'm in this class!" he huffed angrily.

"Aw...bummer I guess." I nodded sympathetically, unsure what else to say.

"Yeah well, the teacher's such a moronic idiot he doesn't even notice half the time." he muttered, reaching into his bag and pulling out his sketchbook. "I just happened to get caught that one bloody time."

I looked as he pulled out the sketchbook and noticed for some reason a red rose had been stuffed into his bag, looking brand new.

"What's with the rose?" I asked in confusion. "Do they have a rose bush here?" I remembered back in New York not many plants or flowers grew out in the open, so most schools had little allotments and areas just for growing flowers and the sort.

"A rose bush?" Arthur snorted, looking somewhat amused. "Of course not. It happens to just be some stupid present Francis gave me." he muttered, and I noticed his cheeks tinge red slightly.

Oh. God dammit that Francis was good.

"That was...uh...nice of him." I forced a smile.

"He always does it. His parents own a florist so he gets them for free. It does annoy me to no end and he knows it." he rolled his eyes.

Huh? It annoyed him Francis gave him flowers? I thought it'd been a nice gesture, something I would of done if I'd been smart enough to actually think of something as genius and romantic as that. But it seemed Arthur wasn't the type for all that. It didn't really surprise me I guess.

I wanted to talk more but suddenly the teacher began the lesson and being stuck at the front of the class really wasn't helpful when it came to talking. He put down a quiz in front of all of us and told us to work on in silence. I looked down at my test. It seemed easy enough. I looked around the room to see what the others thought of it and to my surprise I saw Gilbert there, who seemed to be working through it furiously at some speed. I hadn't expected him of all people to be in the top class but there you go.

I wrote my name at the top and began the test, it actually was extremely easy and I was getting close to the middle when I suddenly felt someone's presence lean over my desk. I turned sharply, and ended up just about face-to-face with Arthur, and in shock he leapt back and his chair clattered against his desk, causing the whole class to look up and turn to look at him.

"Settle down." the teacher muttered half-heartedly, not even looking up from the newspaper he was sat reading.

I frowned in confusion, looking over to Arthur who sat scowling, staring down at his blank paper. He'd only written his name in that fancy joint-up font of his and nothing else.

"_I'm terrible at maths."_ his voice spoke in my head. Oh yeah. Shit. Poor Arthur. And I'd thought he was smart at everything.

I finished the test quickly and when I knew the teacher wasn't looking, shoved it over onto his desk hurriedly. He looked up in confusion before realizing what I'd done, and I could of sworn I saw the ghost of a smile come over his face for a moment, before he returned to scowling and began hurriedly copying down my answers before the class ended.

"Okay class, time's up, hand back your paper." the teacher spoke finally, and I swore every kid breathed a sigh of relief.

Arthur quickly threw my paper back at me, slightly more crumpled than before but good enough.

"Thanks." he muttered, barely audible. But it was enough. I couldn't stop smiling.

Next lesson was History, I subject I had to admit, I was pretty crap at. I knew a little about American history but not much else, I hadn't chosen to take it you see but because I had moved in the middle of the year they'd chosen for me.

I couldn't believe my luck when I saw Arthur once more, he was first in and sitting at the back this time, obviously he hadn't been pulled up for drawing just yet. This was becoming weird. Again a desk lay empty next to him, I wondered, did he even have any friends? Besides Francis of course, but he never seemed to be in any of our classes, maybe all he took was French and nothing else? I chuckled quietly to myself and sat down next to him.

I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly he leapt in first, quick as a wink.

"Are you stalking me or something?" he spat, glaring at me angrily. My kindness towards him in the other class had obviously been quickly forgotten.

"N-no." I laughed, unsure as to weather or not he was saying it jokingly or seriously. "They chose all my classes for me, I just come where they tell me to." I added quickly.

"Hmph. Well then." Arthur turned away from me, back to his sketch pad.

"Seriously dude, what is it you draw in that thing? You have gotta let me see!" I ordered, peering over.

He slammed it shut suddenly.

"Get. The fuck. Away from me. You bloody American wanker." venom dripped from the words he suddenly spat at me.

"B-but I-"

"I said leave me the fuck alone! I'm not interested in being friends with you or whatever the fuck it is you want from me! Now just get the fuck away!" he spoke so fiercely I found myself taken aback. No one had ever spoken so horribly to me.

I didn't even understand what I'd done to him, I'd been nothing but nice since I'd first seen him! But maybe he didn't like nice? I mean, he hadn't appreciated Francis' flowers, hadn't seemed that happy when I gave my test to him, maybe he liked everyone to be as aggressive and anti-social as him? I frowned. Well then what did he see in Francis then? I decided I could spend the lesson pondering over it, it's not like I'd be able to do much else in one of my worst subjects ever.

"Get your history textbooks out and turn to page 68 please." the teacher spoke.

"Uh-miss?" I waved my hand about frantically as the rest of the class began to take their books out. "I don't have a textbook."

"Oh. Well I don't believe we have any more just now Alfred. You can share with Arthur for now. Just pull your chair over to his desk."

"What the!?" Arthur fumed as I nodded at the teacher and began dragging my chair over to the Brit's table, throwing my stuff down on top of his own.

"Great!" I grinned, now cheered up immensely. "We can work together now!"

"Can we bollocks!" he spat, pulling his chair as far away from mine as possible. "You'll leave me in bloody peace to get on with the work, git." he growled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but suddenly noticed something that made me burst out laughing. In fact, I had to cover my mouth with my hands to stop the teacher hearing me.

"What!?" Arthur snapped, turning to glare at me.

"I-it's just..." I could barely manage to talk through my laughter. "Look at the...the next...the next page number in the book!" I managed to spit, spraying the table with saliva.

Arthur fumed as he tore his eyes to the next page in the book.

"69. What the bloody hell is so funny about the number 6-oh." he turned sharply and looked angrier than ever. "You immature, dirty-minded wanker." his cheeks suddenly burned red as he turned his eyes away hastily.

"Is that what you and Francis do?" I blurted out, still laughing. I didn't honestly want to know, just liked winding Arthur up. He looked so cute when he was all flustered.

Arthur just about passed out in shock from my statement, eyebrows knitted together so furiously I feared they may get tangled. "Why you-you..." Arthur could barely make a sentence now.

"Arthur Kirkland!" the teacher suddenly shouted. "Is there a problem?" she had obviously picked up on our silliness. Well, my silliness anyway.

Arthur looked up horrified, face still bright red.

"It was me Miss." I spoke up, still laughing slightly. "I was asking Arthur if he ever 69s with Francis!" I said matter-of-factly.

I didn't expect the class to react _quite_ the way they did.

Suddenly the whole class burst into laughter, loud, pain-staking laugher, I saw some had literal tears dripping down their face from my simple honest comment. People were falling about on each other laughing, well, the boys did anyway, the few girls in the class just sighed and rolled their eyes, looking at me disgustedly. I just shrugged and smiled innocently.

"What?" I asked sweetly, looking innocent as ever.

"Alfred. F. Jones, get out of my class this instant and return once you know how to talk properly in a classroom!" the teacher ordered, a look of complete and utter fury in her eyes,

I got a few "oooohs" from pupils but also a lot of cheers and clapping, and some people even slapped be on the back to congratulate me. For what though, I wasn't too sure. It was only when I turned to walk out the door and saw Arthur, staring at me, a look of hatred so strong that if looks could kill, I would of died twice. What had I just done? I was supposed to of made him like me! Now he would hate me more than ever! The whole class was now laughing at his expense, all because of the stupid immature comment I had made. My Mom always told me I had to think before I spoke, and I realised in sheer annoyance that maybe I should of started taking her advice a long while ago.

I walked out, angry with myself now as opposed to proud, and slumped against the wall tiredly, sliding down so I was now sitting on the floor. I wondered how long would be enough to make her think I'd learned a lesson, when really I already had learned one, I realised that the moment I left the classroom. Winning Arthur over was going just brilliantly.

That was sarcasm, by the way.


End file.
